The Swamp (tavern)
The Swamp (tavern) is a location in Season Two of Showtime's series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER'']]. It was a bar owned by Santos Jimenez, the man who murdered the mother of Dexter Morgan. Season Two * "The Dark Defender" After urging from Lila West, Dexter drove to Naples, Florida, to confront Santos Jimenez, the man who murdered his mother, Laura Moser. Lila and Dexter arranged to stay overnight in a hotel, after which Dexter went alone to The Swamp, a tavern owned by Jimenez. When Dexter entered its reddish-dark interior, he saw Jimenez working behind the bar. The song "Gimme Shelter" by the Rolling Stones was loudly playing. Dexter took a seat and ordered a beer from from him. He then spent the night staring at the man he hated. By closing time, Jimenez was thoroughly annoyed from being stared at by Dexter. He told him to leave, but Dexter began to act even more strangely, with questions about Miami and statements about how he felt. Jimenez grabbed a baseball bat and threatened Dexter, but he easily disarmed him. Dexter punched Jimenez in the face twice, and he fell to the floor. Dexter ran to the door, locked it, and then ran back to Jimenez. He began to strike Jimenez with the bat, while shouting reminders of the Port of Miami, a shipping container, a chainsaw, and Laura Moser. Dexter then spat on Jimenez and asked, "You remember now?" Dexter took a knife from the bar and dragged Jimenez to the pool table. A dazed Jimenez tried to convince Dexter that he had the wrong person. Dexter punched Jimenez in the head, saying that he knew exactly who he was. Finally, Jimenez admitted that he did kill his mother. Dexter asked why he had chainsawed her into pieces, and left two kids sitting in her blood. Jimenez said that he was forced to do it by Hector Estrada. He then revealed that the real reason Laura Moser was killed wasn't because of drugs. It was because she was a "snitch for a cop" and was "fucking him." At this point, Lila phoned Dexter and he gave Jimenez another punch, knocking him out cold. Lila realized by the tone of Dexter’s voice that something was wrong. Dexter let her think that he was about to use heroin. She managed to talk him down from what he was really planning to do -- kill Jimenez. A distraught Dexter returned to the motel, with Jimenez left alive, passed out and bleeding on the pool table. * "Morning Comes" Dexter, parked in his car across from The Swamp, watched as Santos Jimenez emerged from the bar. When Jimenez drove away in his truck, Dexter followed him. Eventually, they arrived at Jimenez' cabin deep in the Everglades, where Dexter sedated, killed, and dismembered him. Related Pages * Santos Jimenez * The Swamp Bar Patron * Laura Moser's Killers * Cabin in the Everglades * Shipping Yard Massacre Gallery Dexter in The Swamp.jpg|Dexter in The Swamp 2013-08-23 2241.png Jimenez's business card.PNG|Jimenez's business card Category:Locations Category:Season 2 locations Category:Bars & Clubs Category:Businesses Category:Indexter